Monsters, Inc.
Monsters, Inc. (Minc) is a small alliance on the white team. It was founded on January 13, 2015. Monsters, Inc. is active and democratic and are friends of Kaskus, Limitless Nexus, Confederatio Aesir, ANiMaLz, and Swash Plates and Tail Rotors. Monsters Inc. has a PIAT with SPATR. War History Monsters Inc. - SWF War, Monsters Inc. - TSO War, Atlas - Monsters Inc. War, III% - Limitless Nexus War, Dre4m War, Oculus - MI6 War, War on Brown "Terrorism", Sengoku - SPATR War Charter Article I: Monstership Section I: Application Those interested in joining the alliance should register a forum account, join the alliance affiliation, then post the following in this topic. Ruler Name: Nation Name: Why do you want to join the alliance? Section II: Resignation Monsters may resign from Monsters Inc. at any time, without consequence, except during war-time. Monsters that enter inactivity mode or leave the alliance affiliation without advance notice are considered to have resigned. Article II: Government Section I: Structure and Elections Monsters Inc. shall have an elected president, who shall be referred to as "Mike.” Elections will be held twice per year. The election process will begin on the 7th of January, and the 7th of July. Nominations and campaigning will have a duration of 3 days, and polling a duration of 2 days. Once elected, Mike shall be given alliance manager access and forum admin access. Upon election, Mike must appoint a vice president who shall be referred to as “Sulley.” Sulley will assist Mike and act as the president whenever Mike posts a leave of absence. Mike may dismiss and appoint vice presidents at will. Mike may appoint and dismiss officers of his choosing to fulfill the various roles in the alliance, such as diplomacy, recruiting, education, and military/economic organization. Section II: Standard Vote Standard votes will be used for voting on motions of no confidence, treaties, and amendments. Any member of the alliance may call for a standard vote, and any member of the alliance may participate in a standard vote. For a standard vote to succeed it must meet the following criteria: A vote open for 48 hours is held. A majority of ballots are in favor of the proposition. Ballots cast equal at least 50% of all Monsters. Section III: No Confidence Mike and his appointees may be removed from office as long as a standard vote is called and succeeds. If a vote of no confidence succeeds, emergency elections may be held to replace Mike until the next set of elections. Section IV: Removal from the Alliance Mike may de-mask and remove a member from the alliance, if any of the following criteria are met: The member is spying on Monsters Inc. The member raids a nation without authorization from their captain. The member leaves the alliance during wartime without authorization from Mike. The member’s last activity in-game is 3 weeks ago or greater. Section V: Holder Whoever holds alliance ownership shall be the Holder. The Holder shall hold the right to pass alliance ownership to any Monster, to name the heirs to the alliance, and to veto any amendment to the Charter during the voting process. If the Holder resigns or goes into inactivity mode without choosing a new Holder, the Monster that inherits alliance ownership shall become the new Holder. The Holder shall not be considered a member of government. Article III: Foreign Policy Section I: Treaties Mike may unilaterally sign B and O-level treaties, and may sign M-level treaties as long as a standard vote is called and succeeds. Mike may also activate the cancellation clauses of any signed treaties so long as they first consult the alliance. Section II: Treaty Activation Mike may request the activation of O and M-level treaties on behalf of Monsters Inc, and may approve an ally's request to activate an O-level treaty as long as Mike consults with the alliance before offering support. Section III: Treaty Levels M-level: MADP, MDoAP, oDMAP, MnDoAP, MDP O-level: ODP, ODAP, OAP B-level: PIAT, NAP, Non-Military Section IV: Team Senate Mike may appoint a Monsters Inc. candidate for the team senate, or designate who the alliance should vote for. Section V: Diplomats Mike may appoint and dismiss diplomats to any alliance. Each diplomat shall be considered an officer. Diplomats are authorized to negotiate treaties and forward them to Mike for presentation to the alliance and signing. Article IV: Use of Force Section I: Declaration of War Mike may authorize the use of force against any alliance or nation by issuing a declaration of war, and shall have the authority to negotiate and sign peace treaties. Mike is required to consult with the alliance before declaring war. Section II: Chain of Command Mike may group the alliance members into companies, and may either personally command any of the companies or appoint a captain for any of the companies. Each captain shall be considered an officer. Each captain may group their company into squads, and may either personally command any of their squads or appoint a sergeant for any of their squads. During wartime, Monsters must obey orders from and report to their superiors in the chain of command. Section III: Raiding Mike is required to maintain a list of no-raid alliances. All Monsters seeking to raid must obtain approval from their captain before doing so. Captains may not approve raids on any alliance in the no-raid list. Monsters conducting a raid shall not be aided by other Monsters if they suffer retaliation, nor shall any reparations imposed be paid for by other Monsters. At his discretion, Mike may issue and lift general moratoriums on raiding. Section IV: Defensive War All Monsters must immediately report to their company captain if they are attacked. All Monsters have the right to defend themselves, and to come to the defense of any fellow Monster that has been attacked without provocation. Defensive actions shall be limited to the aggressor nations(s). If the aggressor(s) are part of an alliance, Mike shall be required to contact said alliance, and negotiate a settlement. Article V: Amendment The Charter may be amended as long as a standard vote is called and succeeds. The Holder may veto an amendment while the vote is still open.